Aflevering 4449
zijn plan dreigt in het water te vallen. brengt een van zijn cliënten goed nieuws. beleeft de schrik van haar leven. heeft een beslissing genomen. botst op een schermutseling. |inhouduitgebreid = Mayra op de vlucht thumb|200pxthumb|200pxthumb|200pxthumb|200pxthumb|200px neemt het zekere voor het onzekere en pakt haar koffer om te vertrekken naar Kaapverdië. Niet veel later komt thuis en ook hij heeft een beslissing genomen. Hij vertelt dat hij zich nog steeds de vader van voelt, maar met haar niks meer te maken wilt hebben. Nadat hij Zoë gaat oppikken van de crèche, waar Mayra zegt dat ze is, wil hij dat Mayra verdwenen is. Hij weet echter niet dat Zoë bij is en vertrekt naar de crèche. Mayra belt haastig naar Femke om Zoë te brengen. Zodra Femke haar heeft gebracht, snelt Mayra naar haar wagen met Zoë en slaat ze op de vlucht. Waldek is inmiddels op weg naar huis. Hij is na een koude douche in de crèche tot het besef gekomen dat Mayra opnieuw gelogen heeft tegen hem. Terwijl de twee in een hoge snelheid ieders kant oprijden, blijft Zoë huilen. Mayra probeert haar te sussen met haar fopspeen en reikt achter zich. Hierdoor wijkt ze af naar de linkerrijbaan, net op het moment dat ze Waldek tegemoet komt. Beiden wijken uit en een verschrikkelijke frontale botsing kan vermeden worden. Waldek heeft een botsing kunnen vermijden, maar Mayra is hard terechtgekomen. Waldek is ongedeerd en probeert een bewusteloze Mayra te helpen. De wagen is echter vergrendeld, waardoor hij de ruit moet inslaan met een baksteen. Door de klap ontwaakt Mayra. Met Zoë is alles in orde, maar Mayra zit geklemd in de wagen. Terwijl Waldek een poging doet haar te bevrijden, begint ze opnieuw haar liefde aan hem te betuigen en probeert ze hun ruzie goed te maken. De gemoederen laaien hoog op. Mayra kan niet langer zwijgen en vertelt de waarheid over wie Zoë echt is. Ze vertelt dat ze een gezond kindje wou en daarom en s dochter heeft gewisseld met hun dochter. En ze blijkt gelijk te hebben gehad, aangezien de echte Zoë is overleden. Waldek is verschrikkelijk aangedaan van het nieuws en verkeert in shock. Net dan schiet de wagen in brand. Mayra schreeuwt om haar te bevrijden, maar Waldek blijft onberoerd op de achterbank zitten terwijl het vuur zich verspreidt. Stan ontspoort thumb|200pxthumb|200pxthumb|200pxthumb|200px komt bij op bezoek. Ze heeft ingezien na zijn razernij dat ze inderdaad te vaak een oordeel klaar heeft voor haar moeder en wilt het met haar goedmaken. Marianne is dolgelukkig. Ze is blij eindelijk haar dochter weer te kunnen omhelzen. Ondertussen is - die gevraagd was op het erf te gaan spelen - bij een wafel aan het eten. Marianne haar geluk kan niet op. Als Leo langskomt meldt ze hem direct het grote nieuws. Ze denkt dat nu ook het goede moment is om met te gaan praten. is immers aan het ontsporen en ze heeft het gevoel dat ze moet ingrijpen. Leo gaat akkoord om haar te brengen naar Tom, aangezien hij haar waarschijnlijk toch niet op andere gedachten zou kunnen brengen. Uit dank krijgt hij zelfs een kus op de mond. Bij hun aankomst wijst Tom het duo vrijwel onmiddellijk de deur. Marianne houdt voet bij stuk en wil een gesprek met hem aangaan, betreffende Stans lopende klacht aan Leo. Tom gaat akkoord op voorwaarde dat Leo beneden blijft terwijl zij boven gaan praten. Terwijl het gesprek bezig is botst Stan op Leo, die aan het wachten is. Hij eist dat hij onmiddellijk vertrekt. Leo probeert Stan te kalmeren, maar die wordt agressief en geeft hem een duw. Leo krijgt een zware klap tegen de muur en belandt daarop op grond, bewusteloos. Stan staat even vastgevroren te kijken naar het lichaam, grijpt dan zijn motorhelm en vlucht weg. Het gesprek van Marianne en Tom is goed verlopen, maar dan botsen ze op Leo, in een plas bloed. Ze verwittigen onmiddellijk de hulpdiensten. Cupido Kobe thumb|200px thumb|200pxthumb|200pxthumb|200px is verrast als ze in het restaurant niet , maar ziet. Ook Steven weet niet goed wat de bedoeling ervan is. Hij wil het etentje aflassen, maar krijgt dan samen met een glaasje bubbels een brief die Kobe eerder geschreven had. heeft Rosa naar binnen zien gaan en stormt op hun af, vragende wat de bedoeling is. Als Rosa wegloopt gaat Steven haar achterna en betuigt hij zijn liefde aan haar. Karin gaat kwaad weg en vindt op kantoor troost bij . Ze besluit immers om de rest van de week thuis te blijven. vindt het eigenaardig. Steven vertelt aan Rosa dat breken met haar de stomste keuze uit zijn leven is geweest. Hij wil hun relatie een nieuwe kans geven. Terwijl Rosa en Steven genieten van het etentje, vertelt Kobe over zijn plannetje aan bij de visvijver. Hij belt later eens naar zijn vader om te informeren naar de afloop, maar het is Rosa die opneemt. Hij schijnt te storen, want Rosa had nog een dessertje voor Steven thuis. Na een aantal flessen wijn te hebben leeggedronken zit de sfeer er bij Peter en Kobe goed in. is op weg naar een vriendinnetje, maar ziet dan de auto van Peter staan. Ze neemt haar iPad en maakt een vlog over dat ze Peter van plan is te doen verschieten. Maar de dronken conversaties en gedrag van de twee lijkt haar eerder te interesseren. Na op de grond te zijn gevallen helpt Kobe Peter terug recht. Maar dan komt het tot een kus. Wie duwde Maarten? thumb|200pxthumb|200pxthumb|200px bekijkt op Facebook de poll van Jim Secret en ziet dat de meerderheid heeft gestemd op dat de dader is. komt langs omdat hij op weg naar was en vraagt Joren naar zijn vooruitgang in zijn trainingen met . Terwijl Joren zijn schema gaat halen om te laten zien, bekijkt Jacques echter het scherm en ziet hij de poll. Joren vreest dat hij iets stoms heeft gedaan. Aan de schoolpoort wordt Vincent belaagd door een woeste Jacques. probeert tussen te komen in de schermutseling en ook Judith komt aangesneld. Het conflict escaleert wanneer Vincent Jacques verwijt dat hijzelf Maarten veel liever dan hem zag en dat Maarten nooit goed genoeg voor hem was. schreeuwt uit dat zij bij Maarten was. Ze beweert dat zijn dood een ongeluk was. Maarten was opgedraaid en wou niet meekomen toen ze hem naar zijn kamer wou brengen. Ze kregen ruzie en toen is hij zijn evenwicht verloren en gevallen. Jacques voelt zich meer dan ooit schuldig en denkt dat als hij een goede vader was geweest dit niet allemaal gebeurd was. Paulien zwanger thumb|200px krijgt goed nieuws van . Het contactverbod voor is in orde, wat betekent dat ze hem en niet meer zal lastig kunnen vallen. Paulien is in extase als ze nieuws van hem verneemt en besluit een zwangerschapstest te doen. Adil springt even in in de Frens en krijgt , , en over de vloer. Ze zijn getuige van Paulien die vertelt dat ze eindelijk zwanger is. Overige verhaallijnen thumb|200px is nog steeds kwaad op na de vertrouwenskwestie. Nancy kan niet tegen de spanningen en plakt de zijn laptop vol met hartjes post-its. Dieter kan er aanvankelijk niet mee lachen, maar besluit om haar dan toch maar te vergeven. Tot Nancy's grote vreugde. |hoofdpersonages = |nevenpersonages = |gastpersonages = |crew = *''Met dank aan'': JGC Café Games en Tönissteiner *''Met medewerking van'': Gemeente Bertem *''Scenario'': Mathias Claeys, Rita Bossaer, Ilke Brassine, Nathalie Haspeslagh, Bob Goossens en Karel Soffers *''Story- & Script Editing'': Karolien Cammaerts, Knarf Van Pellecom en Koo Van Damme *''Head Writer'': Stef Wouters *''Productieleiding'': Frank De Keersmaecker *''Regie'': Paul Schellekens *''Creative Director'': Rik Daniels *''Productie'': Elvira Kleynen en Hans Roggen |afbeeldingen = Thuis afl4449 01 Rosa.png Thuis afl4449 02 PeterKobe.png Thuis afl4449 03 AnnSandrineMarianne.png Thuis afl4449 04 RosaKarinSteven.png Thuis afl4449 05 StevenRosa.png Thuis afl4449 06 TomKarin.png Thuis afl4449 07 JudithEmma.png Thuis afl4449 08 AnnMarianne.png Thuis afl4449 09 AnnMarianne.png Thuis afl4449 10 AnnMarianne.png Thuis afl4449 11 StevenRosa.png Thuis afl4449 12 MarianneAnn.png Thuis afl4449 13 Sandrine.png Thuis afl4449 14 SandrineAnnKaat.png Thuis afl4449 15 StevenRosa.png Thuis afl4449 16 KasperZoeWaldek.png Thuis afl4449 17 Mayra.png Thuis afl4449 18 LeoMarianne.png Thuis afl4449 19 Adil.png Thuis afl4449 20 DriesTom.png Thuis afl4449 21 Rosa.png Thuis afl4449 22 Kobe.png Thuis afl4449 23 RosaSteven.png Thuis afl4449 24 NancyDieter.png Thuis afl4449 25 JorenJacques.png Thuis afl4449 26 SamJoren.png Thuis afl4449 27 Judith.png Thuis afl4449 28 KobePeter.png Thuis afl4449 29 AdilPaulien.png Thuis afl4449 30 PaulienAdil.png Thuis afl4449 31 Mayra.png Thuis afl4449 32 Waldek.png Thuis afl4449 33 Paulien.png Thuis afl4449 34 BobTamaraOliviaLowie.png Thuis afl4449 35 AdilPaulienLowieOliviaBob.png Thuis afl4449 36 Mayra.png Thuis afl4449 37 EmmaVincentNicky.png Thuis afl4449 38 VincentJacques.png Thuis afl4449 39 VincentJacquesJudithEmma.png Thuis afl4449 40 VincentNicky.png Thuis afl4449 41 VincentJacques.png Thuis afl4449 42 TomLeoMarianne.png Thuis afl4449 43 Nicky.png Thuis afl4449 44 Vincent.png Thuis afl4449 45 Jacques.png Thuis afl4449 46 StanLeo.png Thuis afl4449 47 LeoStan.png Thuis afl4449 48 LeoStan.png Thuis afl4449 49 Leo.png Thuis afl4449 50 Leo.png Thuis afl4449 51 Stan.png Thuis afl4449 52 Leo.png Thuis afl4449 53 Leo.png Thuis afl4449 54 FemkeMagalyMayra.png Thuis afl4449 55 Stan.png Thuis afl4449 56 Stan.png Thuis afl4449 57 Stan.png Thuis afl4449 58 Leo.png Thuis afl4449 59 MagalyMayra.png Thuis afl4449 60 Mayra.png Thuis afl4449 61 Waldek.png Thuis afl4449 62 Magaly.png Thuis afl4449 63 Mayra.png Thuis afl4449 64 Mayra.png Thuis afl4449 65 Waldek.png Thuis afl4449 66 Mayra.png Thuis afl4449 67 WaldekMayra.png Thuis afl4449 68 WaldekMayra.png Thuis afl4449 69 Britney.png Thuis afl4449 70 Britney.png Thuis afl4449 71 Waldek.png Thuis afl4449 72 Waldek.png Thuis afl4449 73 WaldekMayra.png Thuis afl4449 74 MayraWaldek.png Thuis afl4449 75 Waldek.png Thuis afl4449 76 Mayra.png Thuis afl4449 77 Waldek.png Thuis afl4449 78 Magaly.png Thuis afl4449 79 WaldekMayra.png Thuis afl4449 80 WaldekMayra.png Thuis afl4449 81 WaldekMayra.png Thuis afl4449 82 WaldekMayra.png Thuis afl4449 83 Leo.png Thuis afl4449 84 MarianneLeoTom.png Thuis afl4449 85 Peter.png Thuis afl4449 86 Britney.png Thuis afl4449 87 Kobe.png Thuis afl4449 88 KobePeter.png Thuis afl4449 89 KobePeter.png Thuis afl4449 90 KobePeter.png Thuis afl4449 91 Britney.png Thuis afl4449 92 WaldekMayra.png Thuis afl4449 93 WaldekMayra.png Thuis afl4449 94 Mayra.png Thuis afl4449 95 Waldek.png Thuis afl4449 96 WaldekMagaly.png Thuis afl4449 97 WaldekMayra.jpg Thuis afl4449 98 WaldekMayra.png Thuis afl4449 99 Waldek.png |trivia = Mijlpalen *Laatste verschijning van als Nicky De Neve en als Vincent De Jager. *Einde van de derde liefdesrelatie tussen Steven Lambrechts en Karin Baert. *Begin van de tweede liefdesrelatie tussen Steven Lambrechts en Rosa Verbeeck. Inhoud *Eddy Van Noteghem, Frank Bomans, Simonne Backx en Tim Cremers zijn de enige hoofdpersonages die niet aanwezig zijn in deze aflevering. *De verhaallijnen omtrent de dood van Maarten Pieters lopen parallel met de seizoensfinale van Secrets. Er zijn echter enkele verschillen: ** laat in tegenstelling tot in Secrets per ongeluk aan de poll zien. In Secrets stuurt hij hem een sms hier omtrent. **De schermutseling tussen Jacques en vindt in Secrets plaats in het schoolgebouw en niet aan de schoolpoort. **De dialogen tijdens de schermutseling zijn uitgebreider in Secrets. **Cameragebruik-, coloring- en montageverschillen zoals flashbacks uiten zich in de scenes van de schermutseling. Zo verschilt ook bijvoorbeeld het standpunt van de personages. In Secrets wordt er meer op de jongeren gefocust, terwijl we hier op Jacques focussen. Fouten *Het is eigenaardig dat Joren De Witte in de Facebookgroep van Jim Secret zou zitten. Hij is namelijk helemaal niet betrokken tot de vriendengroep van Maarten. Productie *Dit is een dubbele aflevering. De speelduur van de aflevering bedraagt 44 minuten en 58 seconden. *De aftiteling van deze aflevering wijkt af van de reguliere aftiteling. *Bij de eerste uitzending waren er 1.341.321 live kijkers (bron: http://www.cim.be/nl/televisie/openbare-resultaten). *Deze aflevering werd nogmaals uitgezonden om 20.00 uur op zondag 2 september 2018. *Op de dag van uitzendingen werd deze aflevering tijdelijk integraal op VRT NU geplaatst. *De titel van de aflevering op VRT NU is " beleeft de schrik van haar leven". *Eerste en voorlopig enige aflevering én seizoensfinale om niet uitgezonden te worden op een vrijdag (namelijk op donderdag). *De seizoensfinale werd live uitgezonden op de WK-schermen in Antwerpen (Plantinkaai, busparking), Hasselt (Kolonel Dusartplein) en Kortrijk (Schouwburgplein). Verschillende acteurs waren aanwezig op de verschillende plaatsen. **Lees meer over het evenement op deze pagina. |links = }} Categorie:Afleveringen Categorie:Seizoen 23 Categorie:Afleveringen: Seizoen 23 Categorie:Afleveringen: 2018 Categorie:Afleveringen: Juni 2018